Hydranoid
Hydranoid (Japanese version ) is Alice's Guardian Bakugan (previously Masquerade's) in Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Information Description In Hydranoid's devolved form he walks on four legs, has 3 purple teeth jutting out from his upper jaw, and a long neck and tail. It also has pink spines running from the middle of its neck to about the end of its tail, which somewhat resembles the tail of a stegosaurus. It addition to this, he has a large pink horn on its nose and red eyes. It also has the starting of the blade in the center of its chest although it cannot move yet. As he evolves, he gains one more head. Its entire body is composed of a highly intelligent, independent cell structure. His tail can be a very dangerous weapon along with his bite and power blasts. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Masquerade has complete power over Hydranoid, as he is Hydranoid's ultimate evil master. As Masquerade's partner, it is cruel and merciless in battle, and feeds off of the energy gained from defeating an opponent. Masquerade uses Hydranoid to become the Ultimate Bakugan so that Hydranoid can hold and bring the Infinity Core to Naga. It is later revealed that Masquerade wants to become the greatest Bakugan battler in a battle with Alice and Exedra in the Doom Dimension. Based on the words he uses, his motive for fighting for Naga, is for the glory of being great in battle. As Alpha Hydranoid, he briefly teams up with Drago to help him and Dan defeat Druman and Centorrior, the two Pyrus/Darkus hybrid gatekeepers. Shortly afterwards, it becomes Alice Gehabich's Guardian Bakugan, due to Masquerade fading away (along with the negative energy that corrupted them), and its demeanor becomes much less aggressive. It played an important role in the Brawler's quest to defeat Naga and unite Vestroia. All the abilities of Hydranoid can be performed by it's evolutions. ; Ability Cards *'Chaos of the Darkness '(Chaos of Darkness): Adds 100 Gs to Hydranoid and allows him to attack any Gate Card. *'Auragano Revenge '(Auragano Murder): Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Hydranoid. *'Merge Shield': Hydranoid's power level increases equal to the opponent's. *'Gravity Chamber': Moves all opponents on the battle field to Hydranoid's card and whoevers power is lower than his, is defeated. *'Darkus Gravity': Adds another Darkus Bakugan to the battle. ;Fusion Ability Cards *'Destruction Buster': Adds 100 Gs to Hydranoid and nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. Evolutions Hydranoid gains energy from defeated opponents and like all Bakugan, with each new battle he gains strength. Every time Hydranoid evolves he gains a new head, a new tail and new features. He has two evolutions, Dual Hydranoid and Alpha Hydranoid, in addition to his original form. Dual Hydranoid Dual Hydranoid is the first evolution of Hydranoid. His new abilities are Destruction Impact, Gazer Exedra [Darkus Gazer Exedra] and Dual Gazer [Darkus Gazer Dual]. He has two heads as opposed to one in his previous form. It evolved into Darkus Dual Hydranoid (original version ) after Masquerade defeated his former accomplises: Klaus, Komba, Billy, Chan Lee and Julio, sending their Guardian Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. Alpha Hydranoid Alpha Hydranoid is the second and last evolution of Hydranoid. In the anime, Darkus Dual Hydranoid evolved into Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (original version ) when Masquerade defeated the Darkus ancient soldier, Exedra. Game Although Hydranoid itself was never released in the game for a while, its evolutions were. Dual Hydranoid was released in series 1 and later in Special Attack series. Dual Hydranoid as it says on the official website is just Hydranoid but they say nothing about the ball form of Hydranoid in the anime. Alpha Hydranoid was released in the Special Attack series during the BakuBronze Series. Hydranoid opens with its head flipping open first, then two parts on its sides extend. The legs have to be opened manually along with the two horns on the back of its head. A Wal-Mart Exclusive, called the "Masquerade Evolution Pack", contains all 3 forms of Hydranoid, are available in Darkus and Pyrus. The original, single headed Hydranoid can only be purchased in the "Masquerade Evolution Pack" and only in a translucent form. Trivia *Hydranoid is based off the Hydra, a monster in Greek Mythology that started with a single head. However, each of these heads would split into two when decapitated. It was defeated by Hercules. *As Alpha Hydranoid/Dual Hydranoid, he is able to speak from all the heads in real mode, but in ball form, only one head can talk. * When Hydranoid first appeared, his voice was high and human like than in Dan's flash back and for the rest of the show. *It seems Alice and Hydranoid were always fated to be partners with each other, but Naga changed that fate after creating Masquerade inside her. This marks Alice and Hydranoid as the Darkus-Team for the Brawlers. *In the trailer for the Bakugan Video Game, Masquerade is seen throwing an Aquos Dual Hydranoid, but it stood as a normal Darkus Hydranoid. *While Hydranoid is meant to have a horn on it's head, in the Bakugan Video Game (DS) it isn't there. *The only place you can buy a Hydranoid (in stores) is in a Masquerade Evolution Pack. *It resembles Deino from Pokemon becasue they are both dark dragons that grow a head and wing bases on the first evolution, and full wings with a third head the second time. *He is the only Bakugan to be released in only be released in a transluecent form. *It is unknown where Masquarade got Hydranoid, it is possible he had him, he just perfered t use Reaper instead, but this might not be true, due to the fact that Masquarade sent him to the Doom Dimension Gallery Anime File:Hydra0.jpg|Hydranoid in ball form File:Hydranoid.JPG|Hydranoid in Bakugan form Hydranoid Opening.jpg|Hydranoid roaring File:Masquerade and Hydranoid.jpg|Masquerade and Hydranoid File:BKN_Hydranoid.png|Hydranoid's infobox File:bakugan-battle-brawlers-20090609061512480.jpg|Hydranoid File:Masqerade_Screen.JPG|Masquerade and Hydranoid 2011-04-14_1014.png|Hydranoid sccaned by Bakupod Dvsvh.PNG|Hydranoid, Skyress and Drago attacking each other hydranoid.PNG|Hydranoid in real mode g.png|Hydranoid Game Others Image:Hydranoid_ball.jpg|Hydranoid in ball form (closed) Hydra-darkus-ds.PNG|Hydranoid after losing a battle Hydra-g-ds.PNG|Hydranoid's character card Hydra-darkus-sphere-ds.PNG|Hydranoid in ball form images-6.jpeg|A Hydranoid Coloring Page. See also * Dual Hydranoid * Alpha Hydranoid de:Hydranoid Category:Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Great Articles Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 1 Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Former Villains Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Evolution Bakugan